


The children who lived: Book one

by CrowsAce



Series: The Power of two [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Good Albus Dumbledore, Gryffindor Harry Potter, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Slytherin Harry Potter, and the story is pretty much told from her perspective, but not really coz its his twin, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: What if Harry had a twin, and what if she was the one that got the post?





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just in a HP mood and decided to start this series, there will be similarities to the books throughout however changes will be made.
> 
> I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes
> 
> I own nothing, except for June.

_ Thoughts _

_ :Parseltongue.: _

* * *

 

It had been many years since that fateful night that the Potter twins lost their parents and were ‘dumped’ on the doorstep of the Dursley’s though if you were to look around the perfectly normal house and see all the photos that adorned the walls you would never of known that there were  _ three _ children living in the three bedded house that was situated along privet drive, looking exactly like the other houses on the street.

 

You would never know that two young occupants of the house were anything but  _ normal _ .

 

You would never know that despite there being three kids in the house one of them was a spoiled child with two bedrooms all to himself, whilst the two remaining children shared a tiny broom cupboard under the stairs. Though you’ll never hear them complain though at times they wanted to, they held their tongue to their checks and bared with it, cracking down with the list of chores they were given that would of took them all day if they had been all on their own, they’d cook and grand feast for their  _ family _ whilst only having a slice of bread for themselves, if they were lucky and their relatives were in a good mood they’d be given a slice each.

 

And whilst this was completely and totally unfair, the twins didn’t say anything, they had learnt not to. They were just thankful they had each other, though they often wished the other wasn’t there to suffer.

 

It was a summer day in June when they began questioning everything, and it started with a shrill voice and heavy knocks on the cupboard door.

 

“Up! Get up you two! Now!”

 

Both twins jerked awake with a start bashing foreheads in the process causing them both to groan in unison.

 

“Are you both awake yet?!” Their aunts shrill voice calls out.

 

“Almost.” Harry replies back.

 

“Well hurry up!” She snaps back, the door doing nothing to muffle her annoying voice. “I want you both to cook a full breakfast and not to burn anything, I want everything perfect for my Duddy’s birthday.”

 

They both let out another groan.

 

“What was that?” She snapped.

 

“Nothing.” Both twins said, rubbing sleep from her eye’s June looked over at her brother, apparently they both had forgotten about their darling cousins birthday. Both began getting dressed, a task that was slowly becoming more difficult the older they got, as the bigger they grew the less room in the cupboard they had and they were sharing with what already dwelled in there, June watched as Harry pulled a spider of his socks.

* * *

 

Once the pair were dressed they made their way down the hall and to the kitchen. The table was hidden beneath all the presents Dudley had gotten June looked at her brother, watching him look at the presents with an air of sadness. It made her angry. 

She was the eldest and felt responsible for making sure Harry was happy. It was one of the only questions their aunt had answered out of the questions they asked. Juniper was the older by 10 minutes, and she took it to heart. One time their  _ uncle  _ had backhanded Harry so hard he had fallen to the floor letting out a cry and when the man went to kick him June launched herself at him screaming bloody murder. She remembered the time well they were four. All around them the windows began to shake photo frames broke up. Her aunt had to pull her off and then both twins were thrown into the cupboard where June cradled Harry against her humming to him as he clinged to her trying to control his sobs. Neither twin was ever hit again after that. Though they were still made to do chores. One day June knew they would be free of this place.

 

Due to their mistreatment both kids were a lot smaller for their age and thanks to their cousin they were quite fast too. As twins though they didn’t look that much alike, the only thing similar was the bright green eyes, where Harry had short messy black hair June had short wavy red hair, they both had pale porcelain skin but June was covered in a light dusting of freckles, both had thin defined faces however June seemed to have more sharper cheekbones. Another thing was her brother had to wear glasses and June did not.

 

As the June began cooking the bacon and making the pancakes Harry began getting out the plates utensils when the sound of a baby elephant walking could be heard overheard followed by the sound of an even bigger elephant sounded over head, the twins exchanged looks both focusing back on the task at hand.

 

The door slammed open and their greedy cousin came in, ignoring the twins and heading straight for the presents.

Soon after their uncle came in, “Comb your hair.” he  barked out to Harry as he started flipping the bacon when he sister was mixing choc chips into the pancake mix. Both twins exchanged looks, June rolled her eyes bringing a small smile to Harry’s face. 

 

They both ignored when Dudley started whining that he didn’t have enough presents, though they silently seethed.

* * *

  
  


It seemed it just wasn't Dudley's day as not long after their aunt got a call from Mrs. Figg. Normally on Dudley’s birthday they took him and a friend to all these different and exciting places and left the twins with the neighbour, a nice but boring lady that often talked about her cats. Whilst Dudley’s mouth fell open with horror, Harry’s heart leapt with joy at the thought of not having to go to Mrs. Figg's, June felt panic settle into her stomach… what if their family decided to just lock them in the cupboard all day or worse bring them and leave them in the car, at least if they were left here there was a chance to escape the cupboard. As if hearing her thoughts her aunt stated that they weren’t being left in the house in case they destroyed to which their uncle replied he wasn’t going to leave them in the car for that exact reason, they decided to just bring them much to Dudley’s dismay as he began ‘crying’, though he stopped as soon as his rat face friend arrived.

  
  


It was a very sunny Saturday and so they had gone to the zoo, at the entrance they bought Dudley and his friend Piers two large chocolate ice cream, and both they could hurry away the lady saw the twins and asked what they want, so they ended up getting a cheap ice lolly each Harry a lemon flavoured one and June a strawberry, and they both thought they were really good.

 

The twins were having the times of their life’s, they made sure to stay well out of their cousin and his friends way. When they had lunch at the zoo restaurant and Dudley throw a tantrum about how his knickerbocker glory wasn’t big enough, the twins got to share it when their Uncle got Dudley a bigger one.

June knew this was all to good to last.

 

After lunch they went to the reptile house, whilst there Dudley and their uncle began to bang on the glass to make a snake move when they moved on the twins apologised and weren’t surprised when the snake spoke back, after all it happened all the time when they did the gardening.

 

_ :Sorry about that.:  _ June began.

 

_ :He’s our cousin and he’s always that rude.:  _ Harry stated.

 

The snake just nodded to them in understanding they were both shoved to the side though when their cousin and his friend saw the snake moving for them.

 

And that when it happened.

The glass vanished.

 

And the screaming began. 

 

The twins laid there in shock, watching as the snake slithered out to them. : _ Thanks amigo’s, I’m off to Brazil.: _

 

_ :Anytime.:  _ Harry said still shocked _. _

_ :Good luck.:  _ June said also still shocked.

 

When the snake was gone they both looked back to where their cousin and his friend had fallen into the habitat they watched as they stood up and tried to get out only to start screaming when the glass was somehow back in place. Their aunt began crying banging on the glass as if it would somehow open. The twins couldn’t help but laugh, they soon stopped when their uncle looked at them.

 

Once back in the house their uncle threw them in the cupboard with not so much as a word.

 

“What happened earlier?” Harry whispered to June with wide eyes.

 

“I dunno it was almost like…” She trailed off turning her gaze to her brothers.

 

“Like magic.” They both said looking at each other. But that couldn’t be true could it? Magic wasn’t real, was it?


	2. The Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll with this.
> 
> Once again sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

After the zoo incident the twins had been locked away in the cupboard for so long that the summer holidays had officially started and Dudley had managed to break at least half of the presents he had been given.

 

The time after seemed to pass to quickly and too slowly for Juniper, it was one afternoon when she and Harry had done all their chores they headed into the kitchen to get something to eat when a horrid smell filled their senses, and watched as their aunt began putting something into the tub that seemed to be producing the smell.

 

“What’s in the tub?” Harry asked his aunt, watching as her face soured as it usually did when either sibling asked a question.

 

“Your school uniforms.” June frowned at the thought of the school she and her brother were being sent to, Stonewall high, a school for troubled children.

 

Harry looked down in the tub. “Oh, I didn’t realise it had to be so wet.”

June barely held back a laugh at that. There aunt wasn’t so easily amused.

 

“Don’t be stupid!” She snapped, “I’m dying some of mine and Dudley’s old clothes grey for you, it’ll look just like everyone else's when I’m done.”

 

Just then both Dudley and their uncle came in, wrinkling their nose in disgust at the horrid smell before they both took a seat at the table, Dudley had a cane that he was banging on top of the table, apparently it was part of the uniform code for his school.

 

The sound of letterbox opening and letters falling to the floor could be heard.

 

“Dudley get the post.”

 

“Make Harry get it!”

 

“Boy get the post.”

 

“Make Dudley get it!” Harry snapped back, but before anyone could say anything June jumped up.

 

“I’ll get it!” Sometime she thought her brother had no sense of self preservation.  

 

Picking up the post June curiously went through it, pausing when she saw both she and her brother got a letter, that was oddly addressed not just to the address but also to their _cupboard._

 

Miss J. Potter

The Cupboard under the stairs

4 Privet drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

 

Harry’s was addressed the same. With raised eyebrows she looked towards the kitchen door to make sure no one one was coming before slipping the letters into the cupboard.

 

She gave the letters to her uncle who made a joke about her taking so long and bombs, she didnt really listen instead she gave Harry a look and together they snook away.

 

Heading into the cupboard Harry gave June a confused look.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Silently she had him his letter and together they opened both their letters. After a moment of reading and silence they looked at each other than swapped letters to see if they were both the same. They were.

 

“Is… is this for real?” Harry mumbled.

 

“It.. it must be, it makes sense think of all the things we can do.”

 

“But how do we find out for certain?”

“They want a reply… so let’s write one, then tonight when they’re asleep we’ll sneak out and find an… owl (that’s what the letter said right?) and then maybe we’ll hear back.”

 

* * *

 

 

After cooking the Dursleys dinner and being _lucky_ enough that not only did the twins get a slice of buttered bread each but a piece of fruit (to share) too they washed the dishes then went to their cupboard and waited.

It felt like forever. They waited till the clock hanging in the hallway said three am, the lights from the street shinned in giving them enough light to be able to navigate. Quietly they crept to the front door gently opening. June remained at the door keeping a lookout whilst Harry went outside looking for the owl.

 

He turned back to look at June in confusion. “How do I summon an owl?” He whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

 

She shrugged. “Maybe hold the letters up and let them know you have our replies?”

 

Holding the letters up awkwardly and feeling a bit like an idiot he called out just as quietly. “Urgh, I umm have our Hogwarts replies-” Harry cut off as an owl swooped down and landed on a fence nearest to him, the twins exchanged shocked looks, Harry walked over to the owl that held out a leg that had a holster for Harry to attach letters to, once done Harry watched in awe as it flew away.

 

“Harry, come on come back inside.” His sister's voice snapped him out of his trance and together they snuck back in closing and locking the door as quietly as possible and then getting back into their cupboard.

 

They sat there for awhile a dazed smile spreading across Harry’s face. “I can’t believe it,” he began. “It actually worked, it actually worked! Do you know what this could mean!”

 

June bit her lip, she knew her brother was excited and she didn’t want to ruin it, but they still weren’t 100% certain this wasn’t a prank.

 

“Harry, maybe try not to get to excited… just in case.” She said softly but Harry shook his head still Smiling.

 

“It’s like you said June, think of what we can do. And who would pull the prank? There’s no way the Dursley’s would do something like this, plus that was a trained owl, they would of had to _pay_ to prank us.”

 

June snorted at the thought of the Dursley’s paying anything for them.

 

Her brother grinned at her, “Precisely, I’ll try and keep my excitement contained, but the moment the person you requested shows up thats it, _we’re free!_ ”

 

June had written the reply for both her and Harry requesting someone to come and help them seeing as this all new to them.

 

She felt a smile pull at her face, her brothers happiness catching on to her not to mention the thought of freedom, even did it end up being brief, made her feel giddy.

 

They were too excited to sleep now so Harry recounted all the odd things that happened to them over the years that backs up the letters being real, from the time June turned their teachers hair blue and the time Harry was being chased and somehow ended up on top of the school roof, the more stories were told the more June felt certain that it was all real, and yet to good to be true.

 

It was a week later when they finally found out the truth. Both twins were locked in the cupboard, Dudley had broken a vase and blamed it on the twins despite at the time the pair had been doing the outside chores.

The doorbell rang and when their aunt had answered the door she let out a high pitched shriek and began saying “Your kind is not welcome here!” June and Harry exchanged looks and rushed to look out through the grate in the door. They could see a slight obscured outline of what appeared to be a woman.

 

“Well I never! Mrs. Dursley, you already have _two_ of my kind in your house. Now where are they?”

Their aunt froze for a second before haughtily saying, “They’re not here right now.”

 

It was at that moment Harry sneezed, drawing both women’s attention to the cupboard. The new lady let out a startled gasp.

 

“Oh they better not-”

 

“I will not let you step fu-” she broke off with another shriek.

 

“Stand aside you silly-” The lady cut herself off with a huff and walked over to the cupboard and said some funny word and then-

 

The twins flitched as light suddenly filled their dark space, then they both looked up into the shocked face of the lady.

 

“Are you a witch?” Harry blurted out after a moment of silence, his face turning slightly red at his outburst. “Sorry.” He mumbled after. The lady's face softened.

 

“Indeed I am  Mr. Potter, now how about you and your sister come out of…”

 

“Our room?” June supplied helpfully. It was the first time she ever called it that. But now another adult knew of it the Dursley’s would be forced to do something about it.

 

The lady’s eyes widened in shock again before anger took over and she spun around to face their aunt.

 

“Their room! You let them live in that tiny cramped space.”

 

She didn’t respond, June guessed her aunt didn’t see a point in lying.

 

“Right I don't see the point in hanging about, I wouldn’t wait up, you won't be seeing the twins for the rest of the summer! Come along Potters.”

 

As Harry and June followed happily after the stern looking lady they heard their aunt mutter under her breath “Good riddance.” and then the door was slammed behind them. Harry and June became slightly weary as the lady continued to glare ahead.

“Umm Mrs? Where are we going.”

”Just up to the park Mr. Potter, I believe I saw a bench there, a much better place to sit and talk rather than back at those _muggles_ house.”

 

“What are muggles?” June and Harry shared confused looks.

 

“Non-magical people Miss. Potter.”

 

They held off asking more questions till they reached the park.

 

One they were all seated at a picnic bench the teacher eyed them both, and was disappointed to see how underfed they looked.

 

“I assume that they at least told you about your parents and magic?”

 

June shook her head and Harry said, “They told us our parents were drunk layabouts that died in a car crash.”

 

To see that McGonagall was shocked was an understatement, she couldn’t believe the disgusting lies that had been fed to these children and then to also be treated so cruelly, she’ll be having words with Albus about this!

 

“Of all the ludicrous absolutely ridiculous things I’ve ever heard.” She took a deep breath trying to relax, she didn’t want to scare that twins, she looked over them and her heart broke, Harry looked just like his dad whilst June looked like her mum, except they both had Lily’s eyes, she told them this, their eyes widened. They always wondered.

 

“I need you both to listen to me fully and then ask questions after, ok.” When they both had nodded she began telling them everything. All about how amazing brilliant their parents were. How at one time they had been a happy and loving family, and how all this changed when the Dark Lord attacked them, how both children our celebrated as the children who lived, and how they’re both a famous icon across the wizarding world. She then told them about Hogwarts, about the castle, the lessons and the houses, she even mentioned the other Professors in brief. She then told them the plans she had had for them for this afternoon, to go to Diagon alley and get their shopping sorted, and then be dropped back of at the Dursleys. Though they would be a slight change of plans to that now.

 

The twins sat their wide eyed processing what they heard, they couldn't believe that they were famous for something they didn’t remember. June hated the thought of being famous for something that ruined their lives.

 

“Do you have any questions?”

 

Both twins shook their head, in truth they felt they had millions but no idea how to word them.

When the professor stood up the twins followed suite.

 

“We’re going to travel to London now, it would be quickest if we used side along apparition, so hold on tight.” The twins took a hold of the professors arms each and then they felt the most weirdest feeling ever and then they were in london, both siblings doubled over gasping.

 

“The first experience is never pleasant I know, but when you’re both ready. We’re here.”


	3. A chance encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I'm going to be spamming a lot of chapters now, once I'm in the flow that's it. I'm going to be very busy these next few weeks - months even, with uni work so may as well get it all out now.
> 
> I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Here turned out to be just outside a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. They headed inside, the twins couldn’t help but stare at everyone, they were all so obviously  _ different _ and both twins were fascinated by this. 

 

“Oh Professor Quirrell, how nice to see you here.” Professor McGonagall said sounding pleasantly surprised.

 

“O-oh and y-you, I was j-just p-p-picking up some s-supplies.”

 

McGonagall gave him a soft smile. “I hope you found what you were looking for, I’m just showing two of our soon to be pupils around.” 

 

The other professor seemed to notice the two kids that the other was showing around, neither adult noticed when Harry took a step closer to his sister, or when June put herself slightly in front of her brother.

 

“Oh well… I w-wont k-k-keep you t-then.” He said giving the other professor a smile and then turning to the kids and giving them a smile, they smiled awkwardly back and muttered a quite “Bye Professor” as they followed the other Professor out back.

 

She lead them to a brick wall and with her wand tapped the bricks in a pattern, as if it was a code, and then they started moving forming a small hole that grew bigger, both children stood their mouth agape, McGonagall sent them a smirk. Thankful that they could still have the chance to just be children.

 

The shocked expression soon turned to ones of pure joy as they made there way across the arch, both didn’t know which way to look, they wanted to see everything at once. Sensing their thoughts McGonagall began walking a head looking back to make sure they were following.

 

“First things first, we need to go to Gringotts.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“It’s a wizarding bank run by Goblins, so remember to be respectful.”

 

Both twins exchanged looks mouthing the word Goblins.

 

Approaching the snowy white building, they walked up the steps and the twins saw what a goblin was, it was at least a head shorter than them, and had a leathery looking skin.

June nudged Harry when he continued to stare.

Once inside the twins admired the marble interior and this time even June couldn’t help but stare at all the goblins doing different things.

 

Approaching a goblin that was free McGonagall began to speak. “Good Morning. I have Mr and Miss Potter with me, they both wish to make a withdrawal.”

 

“And Does Mr and Miss Potter have their key?” 

 

McGonagall pulled it out and handed it to the Goblin, who after inspecting it called out for another Goblin to show them to their vault.

 

“I’ll leave you two for a moment then I need to go to a different vault.” She said that last part to the first Goblin.

 

“What vault will you be visiting today?” 

 

“Vault seven hundred and thirteen.” She said giving the Goblin a piercing look which the goblin returns, as if a silent conversation took place.

 

The Goblin nodded and called for another to come help whilst the second Goblin began leading the twins. 

 

“Umm excuse me sir? But do you think you can explain to us who money works?”

 

The Goblin raised its eyebrows but gave the twins a sharp toothed smile. “Of course.”

 

Once the cart took off, both twins couldn’t help but laugh gleefully,  _ this must be what it's like on a roller coaster _ , June thought to herself.

 

When they arrived to their vault and saw it filled to the brim with gold. For a moment June saw red, they had spent their entire life’s living in hell, when they didn’t have to suffer. She took a calming breath watching as her brother took a step forward in awe, she knew he didn’t think the way she did.

They were given a pouch each and began filling it up, there wasn’t a limit on how much they could fill the bag and so the Goblin, Griphook, began explaining the currency, which was pretty easy for them to follow. They each took six hundred gallons three hundred and fifty sickles and one hundred and twenty knuts. They had never had so much as one pence to share between them, and now to have all this money each, and to have barely even  _ touched _ the piles of money left it was a shock. June almost thought they were dreaming, she didn’t want to test that thought though, because she most certainly didn’t want to wake up if she was.

 

* * *

 

By the time it was late afternoon, they had gotten most of their school supplies, they still needed to get their uniforms and wands. At the moment they were sat eating ice cream  Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, where the owner recognised who they were and excitedly invited them over and gave them the best ice cream the twins had ever had on the  _ house _ .

 

McGonagall watched the twins happily enjoy their ice cream, there was no way she was leaving them with those horrendous muggles. 

 

“Well then Potters, I’ll leave you both to finish your shopping then when your done if you had back to the pub just tell Tom, the bartender, that you need the keys to the room under your last name, I’ll go book you both the room now, and then feel free to enjoy the rest of your time here, then on September first ask Tom to show you how to floo to the train station, you could go through London but it would be quicker and easier to get there by floo.”

 

The Potters nodded eagerly with big grins, unaware that they both had ice cream melting on their faces, and McGonagall smiled to herself as she left them to it knowing she had done the right thing.

 

An hour later when the twins had finished the ice cream (and made sure each others face was clean) and thanked the man for them, who told them it was a pleasure having them and to come back whenever. They began thinking of what do next.

 

“I have an idea,” June began getting Harry’s attention. “Since it’s getting late, we’ll get our wands first,” both their eyes light up in excitement at that. “Then you go straight to  Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions to get your uniform, remember to ask for outside of school clothes-” “I know, I know!” “-and when you’re doing that I’ll head to the other shop.”

 

Harry narrowed his eyes. “What other shop?”

 

She smirked. “You’ll see!”

 

Walking down the cobblestone path they kept their heads down so as not to be recognised and made their way to the wand shop called Ollivanders.

 

The inside kind of reminded the twins of an overstocked shoe shop what will all the boxes everywhere. They both looked around, wondering where the shop owner or worker was.

 

“Good afternoon.” Both kids jumped in shock, turning to look at the back of the store where an old man with pale eyes stood.

 

“Hello.” they both said awkwardly.

 

“Ah yes,” The man said walking up to stand behind the counter. “Yes, I’ve been wondering if I’d be seeing you two soon young Potters. You both have your mothers eyes, it seemed like yesterday she was in here, buying her first wand, ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow, a good wand for charms. Your father on the other hand had a mahogany wand. Eleven inches, pliable, a little more power and excellent for transfiguration.”

The man had yet to blink, and both of them were just awkwardly staring at the man wishing he would blink, even if what he shared was really interesting information about their parents.

 

Next thing they knew a tape measure came out and began measuring June.

 

“Well ladies first, what is your dominant hand?”

 

“Urmm my left.”

 

Once the tape had measured her seemingly everywhere it did the same to Harry.

 

“And what is your dominant hand young man?”

 

“My right.” 

 

Whilst Harry was being measured June watched as the man sat down to different boxes on the counter and took the wands out. She began walking closer to the counter, her brother finally having enough batted the tape away and also walked forward, both stared curiously at the wands before looking back up at the man. 

 

“Well go on, give them a try.”

 

June caused boxes to fly off the the shelf, and Harry made a vase blow up, Ollivander easily fixed this and continued to do so after every failed attempt, each time he grew more excited but each twin began to feel hopeless, thinking perhaps there had been a mistake and they weren’t really magic.

 

“Hmm I wonder.” The man disappeared amongst the shelves and came back with a dusty box. He took the wand out and stared at it for a full minute before doing the same with each twin before finally handing it to Harry. 

And just like magic it clicked. A stream of red and gold flew from the tip of the wand. “Yes interesting, interesting. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches. Curious very curious.” 

 

“Sorry sir but what's curious?”

 

“Why I remember every wand I make Mr. Potter, oh yes, and it just so happens that phoenix that gave the feather in your wand gave just one other feather. It’s very curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother… well its brother gave  you that scar… yes thirteen and a half inches, yew.” 

Both siblings swallowed audibly. Ollivander turned his gaze to June with narrowed eyes. “Yew… I wonder.”

 

Once more the man disappeared amongst the shelves though this time he took longer to reemerge. 

 

June looked at Harry. “How are you feeling?”

 

Harry shrugged. “I’m alright its exciting finally having a wand… though I wonder what it means to have a brother wand with-”

 

Harry cut himself when the man came back with a box that seemed to have at  _ least _ twenty layers of dust over it.

 

“Hmm yes, yes, give this ago.” The man said pulling the wand out of the box and holding it out to the girl.

 

The moment she touched it she felt a warmness wash over her being like she had just received a hug. Turquoise and silver sparks flew out the end of the wand.

 

“Interesting, very interesting. It just so happens that particularly wand was custom made by Salazar Slytherin himself. Though it’s been so long now I cannot remember if it was made for his wife or his heir. Yew, eleven inches, basilisk scale core, a very rare core, although obviously someone with Slytherin’s talent a core like that is easy to get his hands on… Don’t worry young Potter’s I assume it’s a gift you both share and it’s a gift that I shall not tell others of.”

 

Both twins exchanged confused looks.

 

“I expect great things from the both of you… oh yes  _ great _ things indeed.”

 

Finally they paid for their wands and left the shop, feeling a mixture of relief at finally having their wands and feeling weary after talking with the wandmaker.

 

“Right, let’s split up now. I won’t be long.”

 

Harry nodded and quickly rushed off to the get his clothes with the hopes that no one will recognise him along the way. June tried to do the same thing only to walk right into someone.

Falling to the ground she looked up as the man knelt down.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“No don’t be my dear, I should be the one apolo… June?”

 

“Yes?” once more June felt weary.

 

“I-I don’t suppose you remember me, I used to best friends with your father, I’m Remus Lupin, though you and Harry would always call me Uncle Moony.” The man said with a soft smile and sad eyes, June was curious about the scars on his face but thought it would be rude to say anything.

 

“I don’t remember but… my middle name is Lupine, I think it’s to go with the flower theme like my first name… but maybe it’s also named so after you?”

 

The man chuckled nodding his head, “Yes that’s right, your mother wanted to keep up her family's tradition of naming their daughters after flowers, but she also wanted me to know that I was an important member of the family.”

 

June felt her curiosity grow. “When did you meet them?” 

 

“My first year of Hogwarts we were all sorted into the same house, Gryffindor. Did you not know?” 

 

She shook her head. “Harry and I no nothing of our parents, we were never allowed to ask questions.” She frowned thinking back to the conversation early with Professor McGonagall. “Even if they did answer they’d of lied, our aunt told us our parents were drunks and got killed in a car crash, it wasn’t till this morning after talking to Professor McGonagall did we learn the truth.”

 

She watched as an angry expression crossed the man’s face, he stood up mumbling the words drunk and car crash before taking a deep breath, and then looked around.

 

“Sadly I have an appointment to go to, however, if you like, I could come down here again, see you and your brother? I can tell you both stories about your dad at Hogwarts?”

 

The girl grinned up at him. “That would be awesome!” 

 

The man smiled down at her, they agree the meet again Monday afternoon at the ice cream parlour. 

 


	4. Happy Belated Birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda trying to speed this up a little to get them to Hogwarts, I hope the start isn't too slow for anyones.\
> 
> I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

_ :Parseltongue.: _

 

_ Thoughts _

* * *

 

When the man left with the promise to meet again soon June continued on her way to owl shop she had seen other. When they were walking with the professor earlier she remembered spying a beautiful snowy owl, and the moment she saw it she knew it would be the perfect gift for Harry for his birthday! She was so excited for this would be the first time she would ever get a gift for her brother on his birthday. Technically it was there birthday but she figured they could share the owl, but it would mainly be a companion for her brother.

 

Inside the shop she began picking out a some owl food as well as treats, and anything else she thought an owl might want.

 

Walking to the counter she handed the stuff over.

 

“How much for the snowy white owl?”

 

“Oh this beauty fifty gallons.”

 

“I’ll take her!” June said with a big grin, the man chuckled totalling everything up.

 

“Is this your first pet, I mean technically yes, but she’s actually a gift for my brother.”

 

“Ahh I see how exciting.” The man said with a smile, handing the bags to the young girl once she handed over the money. She then took hold of the cage with a big grin on her face she walked outside and spoke to the owl.

 

“Hey beautiful girl, I need to show you to my brother and then he’ll take you to where we’re staying and then let you out, ok?”

 

The owl hooted and affirmative and settled inside the cage. Heading over to the clothes shop she was barely aware as a blonde boy walked by asking his father if he could get an owl. She got to the shop just as her brother was leaving. 

 

“Hey bro.” Harry looked up, a big grin broke across his face at the sight of the owl and June felt smug.

 

“Happy belated birthday!” She laughed handing the cage over along with the bags full of owl stuff.

 

“Wow.. wait I didn’t get you anything!” 

 

She shrugged and gave a little laugh, “It’s alright, I figured we’d be sharing her. Anyway you may as well head back and get settled in and let her out of the cage, you’ll have to come up with a name.”

 

“I will,” He eyed his sister for a moment, "Are you going to get your robes now?”

 

“Yep, don’t worry I’ll meet you back at the room after. Oh I have something to tell you then as well.”

 

Harry nodded grinning and took the owl and bag full of stuff, luckily when they were with the Professor she put the bags in their school trunks and then shrunk them so they could put them in their pockets, she had reassured them that they would un-shrink by the next morning so that they would be able to look through them.

 

“Is it alright if I leave the bags of clothes with you?” Harry asked.

 

June rolled her eyes but nodded, watching her brother go with a smile. 

 

The little bell chimed when she went inside, shop was empty of customers, which was quite lucky for her as it meant she could be seen straight away. The lady was quite lovely, though was somewhat confused when she saw she already had items from her shop.

 

“Oh these our my brothers, he was just in here.”

 

A look of shock cross her face but then she went back to smiling, the bell chimed behind her.

 

“Well Miss. Potter if you would like to hop onto the store I’ll get my assistant to come out.” June nodded and walked to the stools in the corner. 

She couldn’t help but overhear the conversation behind her.

 

“Good evening Mr. Nott and young Mr. Nott, Hogwarts uniform for you as well is it?”

 

“He also needs a new formal ball robes, he’s grown out of his others, so get him 3, one in black, another a dark green and the last black but with dark green trims.” the man said.

 

“Of course, come along dear hop onto the other stool  and I’ll be out in a bit.”

 

The boy looked at the girl, before looking at his dad who eyed the girl who was looking around the shop before giving a nod to his son.

He had overheard the woman call the child Potter, it was no secret that the Nott’s were dark, he had of course pleaded innocent and was luckily to be in good enough with the Malfoy  patriarch that he managed to avoid imprisonment, now he was presented with a political advantage, if his son remembered how to behave that is.

 

“Hello.” The voice was soft yet polite, June looked over at the other and smiled

 

“Hello.” She said back.

“I’m Theodore Nott.” He continued on politely, his gaze quickly glancing to his father and back again. June noticed but decided to ignore the action for now.

 

“I’m Juniper Potter, but you call me June.” She said smiling warmly at him, he gave a small smile back.

 

“Call me Theo.”

 

“Are you excited about Hogwarts?”

 

“Oh yes, I’m sure I’ll be sorted into Slytherin, like my family before me.” He knew what his father wanted to know, why not just get it over with?

The elder Nott almost rolled his eyes at his sons antiques.

 

“Oh that's interesting, I’m thinking I’d probably be in Ravenclaw, if only because I’ve read that they may or may not have their own library.”

 

“Wait what really?!”

 

“Yeah, I think why?”

 

“I dunno, I just, I guessed you’ll be in Gryffindor like the rest of your family.”

 

“Well I was told a bit about the houses and read up on them, and I don’t think I’d be well suited to Gryffindor, though we don’t really know what we’ll be suited for till we’re there.”

 

The young boy nodded, “Ravenclaw wouldn’t be to bad if I didn’t get into Slytherin.” he said quietly so his father couldn’t hear.”

 

“Guess we’ll just have to wait to find out.” 

 

Then the two ladies came back and began measuring them, so they turned to small talk instead, asking each other what they knew so far, both Nott’s had been shocked to learn that she (and her brother) had been raised by muggles, “So wait you’ve never heard of Quidditch?!” June so learnt that Theo had a lot to say though he’d soon remember himself and look at his father before quieting down.

 

Not long June was soon done, the lady chuckled, informing her she had bought twice as much as her brother, June blushed at that. “Oops.” 

 

She saw Theo roll his eyes and mutter ‘girls’ under his breath. When no one was looking she stuck her tongue out at him, which was returned in kind, they both shared a small smile and bid each other farewell.

With all the bags of clothes June waddled her way back to the pub, it wasn’t that they were heavy there was just a lot of bags. It had gotten late now, and she was starting to get hungry, she wondered if Harry had eaten dinner yet?

 

The pub wasn’t as crowded as earlier in the day, but it still had quite a few patrons about chatting amongst themselves (or in some cases to themselves). With the warm glow of the light from the candles and the chilled out clientele it gave the place a nice and relaxed atmosphere.

Approaching the bartender she tried to keep quiet as possible so as not to disturb the calm.

 

“Excuse me sir, but can you take me to my room? I believe my brother is already there. It’s the room for the Potter’s.”

 

The man’s eyes widened and it looked like he was about to yell out her name for the pub to hear so quickly she said.

 

“Please sir. I think I underestimated how much I could carry, and I really want to see my brother.”

 

His expression softened and he came around and grabbed the bags for her.

 

“Of course this way, I’ll let you get settled in then send up a maid, no doubt you both must be hungry, your brother got in not long before you.”

 

That surprised her. Where had he been?

 

The man knocked on the door before opening it. Inside Harry was leaning on the windowsill with the window open, his new pet owl perched on his arm whilst he petter it, he smiled when his sister came in. When the man ‘Tom’ but the bags down he smiled at the kids and left.

 

“Her name is Hedwig.”

 

“Hedwig?”

 

“I saw it in a book earlier, A History of Magic.” He said, they both continued to grin, they couldn’t believe this was all real.

 

“Tom said someone will be up to get us food.”

 

“Brilliant I’m starving.” He sat up from the windowsill, Hedwig let out a hoot and nipped affectionately at his fingers before taking off out the window to stretch her wings.

 

June began unpacking her clothes, she was so excited to be rid of the horrible clothes from her aunt and cousin. She wasn’t paying attention when Harry pulled something out from beneath his duvet. 

Harry bit his lip, snickering quietly to himself as his sister remained oblivious and tapped on her shoulder. 

 

She turned around and her eyes widened. 

 

_ :Surprise!:  _ both Harry and the snake called out, the snake rose up so it was mere inches from the girls face.

 

_ :Aren’t I a wonderful surprise?: _

 

June giggles. _ :Oh you most certainly are, and what a handsome surprise too!: _

 

The snake preened at the comment turning back to look at Harry.  _ :Oh I like her.: _

 

Harry laughed.  _ :I bet you do. June, Happy belated birthday!: _

 

She laughed and pulled her brother in for a hug then took  the snake from his hands. 

 

_ :Do you have a name?: _

 

_ :Nope, we snakes don’t use names like you humans, though you may call me whatever you like.: _

 

She stared at him for a moment humming thoughtfully to herself. _ :I’m going to call you Pretzel.: _

 

Harry snickered and jumped on his bed.  _ :Can you believe today? Started off locked in that cupboard now look at us!: _

 

June shook her head, a daze smile on her face, in fact her face was in pain from the amount of smiling.  _ :No I feel like I must be dreaming! Oh I just remembered! I meet a man we used to know today he used to be friends with our parents.: _

 

Harry sat and look at her with wide eyes.  _ :Friend of our parents, do you think he could tell us about them?: _

 

She nodded her head,  _ :He asked if we wanted to meet him Monday afternoon, and  I said yes.: _

 

She smiled as Pretzel slithered around her wrist. Sitting up to look at her.  _ :Do you young hatchlings not have elders to look after you? Human hatchlings need elders always.: _

 

The twins exchanged looks.  _ :No sadly we don’t.:  _ they then recounted the tragic tale they learnt about their family then told the little snake about their time at the Dursley’s by the end he was bearing his fangs. 

 

_ :I’ll tear them to pieces, the moment my venomous fangs sink into their flesh they’ll soon suffer.: _

 

_ :Oh no Pretzel, you’ll probably catch something off them.: _

 

A knock at the door broke their reprieve. It was time for dinner, and this time they could have whatever they want.


	5. The Station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. 
> 
> We're finally getting into it now.

_Thoughts_

_:Parseltongue.:_

* * *

 

Remus Lupin was shocked when he ran into the little girl that looked so much like Lily, an exact replica of her in fact, for a moment there when he stared into her green eyes he thought he was looking at an eleven year old Lily again.

June truly was her mother’s daughter, he wondered what Harry looked like? When they were little he too had those green eyes, but he had already messy dark hair just like Jame’s. Did he look like his dad or did he look like his mum but with his dad’s hair? These questions ran through his mind all of Sunday. Wondering how much alike their parents were they, was there stuff that perhaps they like that their parents wouldn’t?

 

It made him think about the past, before his life _stopped_.

 

Losing James and Lily had crushed him, it killed even more to know that Sirius Black, James brother in all but blood, was the reason they were dead. Along with their other friend Peter Pettigrew, not to mention thirteen innocent muggles. How could it of happened? He never saw it coming. How could he?

 

He never imagined that all these years later it would just be him, his pack was gone. But now he had a chance to reconnect with the youngest members of their broken family.

 

He was already concerned about how they were raised, June had been too small, even for an eleven year old, and that _hideous_ lie those relatives had told them. Who would speak so ill of the dead, especially about their parents no less.

 

Remus let out a tired sigh, if it was absolute hell he is sure that the Professor who went to see them would take care of it, or even inform the headmaster, he wished there was more he could do.

He put together a photo album for the twins. It was the least he could do.

 

Come Monday afternoon Remus sat at a table outside the parlour and ordered himself a root beer float and waited for the twins, he didn’t have to wait long as he soon saw June walking with a carbon copy of James towards the parlour, June grinned when she saw him and turned to say something to Harry then they both rushed off. He couldn’t help but smile at their eager faces. June got up to get herself and harry a desert treat and allowed the two a moment alone.

 

“You look just like your father, except for your eyes, you and your sister have your mother’s eyes.”

Harry blushed at that, “June said you were friends?”

 

Remus smiled at him, it was the kind of smile that put the boy at ease. “Yes that’s right, we were both sorted into Gryffindor and shared a dorm. There was six of us in the dorm altogether but it was four of us that became close.”

 

“Gryffindor, June said she read about the houses from some books… I met a boy the other day who said he would be in Slytherin… I thought he was a little rude.”

 

Remus shook his head, “I wouldn’t worry about him Harry, some of the children were raised with their parents views, and may come of a bit rude but may not realise it.”

 

Harry shrugged, “I think I wanna be in Gryffindor.”

 

“You’ll soon find out, it won’t be long now till you and your sister will be on the train to Hogwarts.”

 

Harry’s eyes lit up with excitement and when June came back with their own milkshakes he asked Remus to tell them stories about Hogwarts.

 

It was late evening when Remus bid the twins goodbye, wishing them luck for Hogwarts, with the promise to write to them. Both twins grinned and hugged him goodbye, promising to write to him as soon as they got to Hogwarts.

 

The days flew by and finally the morning that had been eagerly awaiting for arrived. Harry woke first then Jumped on his sisters bed. Disturbing both June and Pretzel, the former began hitting the boy with a pillow and the later hissed about the consequences of disturbing others sleep.

 

Harry laughed and hopped off the bed. “Come on June, today’s the day!”

 

In a rush of excitement the pair got ready for the day and tripled checked that everything was packed. By half eight the pair were ready and took their trunks downstairs, there they asked Tom to help them get to the train station, he of course happily helped, explaining to them how travel via floo network worked, and told them they had to make sure the say their destination in a clear voice. Harry went first followed by June.

 

They stared at the gleaming red steam engine in awe, the station wasn’t busy yet, there still being a few more hours before the train was due to leave.

June began walking, the action broke her brothers awed trance, and he too followed trunk in one hand and Hedwig’s cage in another. The owl was currently asleep, with her head tucked under her wing, it was the cutest site they had ever seen. Pretzel was wrapped around Junes arm, hidden by the long sleeve of the black robes she wore, he too was asleep.

 

They found an empty compartment and were thankful that there was a feather-light charm on their cases as they put them both on the wrack over head. Both chose to sit by the window, Harry had put Hedwig's cage on the seat next to him. June began reading Hogwarts: A history, and began telling Harry some of the cool facts she was reading.

 

Soon enough the station began filling up. Their gazes drawn to the window by the constant movement and the loud noises, of children’s screams of joy, previous students calling out to their friends that they hadn’t seen all summer. Mothers crying as they held their children to them not willing to say goodbye, fathers pulling said mothers away, but also fighting the urge to cry as they also hugged their kids and helped them with their luggage.

June felt a bitterness course through her. They should be out their with their parents.

A hand reached out and grabbed her hand, she stared into green eyes that mirrored her thoughts. She let out a sigh and smiled softly back at her brother.

 

At least they had each other.  They watched as a family of redheads began loading there, the little girl cried about wanting to go with them and not wanting to be left on her. They both had to hold in their laughs when two of her brother's (Hey more twins!) told her they’d blow up a toilet seat and send it back to her.

 

And finally, they started moving, they watched as people waved from the train station, some of the younger kids that were too young to start school yet ran along the side of the train waving frantically.

The door slid open and one of the boys from the redhead family stood there awkwardly.

 

“Do you mind if I come in and sit? Everywhere else is full.” Harry nodded and smiled whilst June moved her bag to the floor so the boy could sit.

 

He smiled gratefully. “Thanks, I’m Ron by the way, Ron Weasley.”

 

“Harry Potter.”

 

“Juniper Potter.”

 

The boy gaped at them, looking between the two. “I-it’s true then.. Do you guys have the - have the… the…”

 

“The what?” June asked wearily.

 

“The scars?”

 

“Oh.” Harry laughed slightly as he showed off his forehead where a scar shaped like a lightning bolt.

 

Ron gaped at it. “Wicked.” Then looked at her.

 

“I’d show you but mines on my collarbone, though it looks exactly like Harry’s, we used to think it was just a twin birthmark or something.”

 

At the mention of twins Ron started talking about his twin brothers, and how they had said they’d have to fight a troll or something to be sorted. Harry looked a little worried at that. June rolled her eyes.

 

“I highly doubt that they’d make eleven year olds fight anything or even cast any spell, I think your brothers are messing with you.”

 

Ron nodded looking slightly annoyed. “You’re probably right, those weasels.”

 

The conversations lightened up after that, and when the trolly stopped by they decided to by a load of everything and share it between the three of them.

 

“I’m gonna go find a toilet, I’ll see you guys in a bit.” Both boys nodded, there mouths stuff full of chocolate as they exchanged chocolate frog cards.

 

The bathroom was located in the next carriage over at the end. When she left she bumped into someone.

 

“Oh Sorry - hey! Theo!.”

 

Blue eyes blinked in shock and then the boy gave her a smile. “Hey June.”

 

Behind him a boy with dark skin and very sharp features looked at her curiously. The young boy smirked at her.

 

“This is my friend Blaise Zabini, Blaise this is Juniper Potter.” The boys smirk turned to shock, though he was quick to hide it.

 

“Pleasure.” He said grabbing her hand and placing a kiss at the back of it. June willed herself not to blush. Theo rolled his eyes then shoved the boy away.

 

“Ignore him.” Theo said, then was shoved out of the way by Blaise, “Ignore _him_ instead.”June giggled at their antiques.

 

“I better get back to my compartment-” She was cut off when the carriage door slid open and blonde boy came in followed by two dim looking boys. The boy looked a little flushed and annoyed.

 

Blaise and Theo nodded at the blonde. “Malfoy.” The boy nodded back and then looked at her a look of confusion crossing his face.

 

“Malfoy this is Potter.”

 

“Potter.” The blonde said in shock a smirk taking over his face, he offered his hand to her. “I’m sure we’ll all get along quite well.” She shook his hand, though felt weary doing so when a shark like smile spread across his face.

 

“Umm of course. But if you boys excuse me I need to get back to my stuff. The three nodded and Theo offered her small smile and said he’ll see her at the sorting ceremony.

 

Back at the carriage both her brother and Ron went on about an annoying blonde boy that had came in and how vile he was, she decided not to mention that she had just spoken to said boy, though from her brother and Ron’s experience her feelings of unease around him were justified.

 

They compartment door slid open again and a girl with bushy brown hair.

 

“Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one.” The girl asked in a bossy sort of tone.

 

The three shook their heads.  

The girl looked at three then her eyes widened at the sight of Harry, it was then realised his scar was still on show.

 

“Oh my goodness! You’re Harry Potter! I’ve read all about you and your sister of course, speaking of where is she?”

 

June cleared her throat and gave an awkward wave.

 

“Oh,” The girl said in shock, “Sorry I was expecting identical twins, though it isn’t surprising seeing fraternal twins, though you both have the same eyes. Honestly I thought you _two_ might have been related.”

She said gesturing between June and Ron, the later let out a snort of laughter at that. The girl narrowed her eyes at him.

 

“Though you’re a lot more cleaner than him. You’ve got dirt on your nose by the way, right there.”

 

Ron made to wipe at the dirt, though he just smudged it. He glared as the girl left, telling him that he might want to change into his school robes.

He looked between the twins in annoyance. “Whatever house I’m in, I hope she’s not in it.”

 

The rest of the time spent on the train passed by with no more interruptions, Ron left to go change in his robes then came back, not long after that there was an announcement saying that they were arriving at the station and for the students to leave their belonging on the train.

 

“Firs’-year! This way! Come on now firs’-years this way!” The trio approached the biggest man they had ever seen, the trio exchanged awed looks and began following the man down a rather slippery pathway down to boats.

The three of them plus a random girl (“Hi, I’m Susan Bones!”) got in one, and once all first years where in the boats they began to move across the dark lake.

 

Multiple gasps sounded when the castle came into view. It was beautiful. June couldn’t believe it. They were finally _here_.

 

After a somewhat turbulent boat ride where one of those boats capsized, though thanks to the giant squid that lived in the lake, the students that had fallen were safely put back into the boat, they found themselves being led up inside the building.

 

The inside was as magical as one would assume a magical school would be like. And by that it was brilliant.

 

The twins noticed Professor McGonagall immediately, both smiled at her. She looked around at everyone with a stern expression but gave the twins a small smile.

 

“Welcome to Hogwarts.” She called out, silencing everyone. “In a moment I will lead you through these doors and into the great hall, there you’ll names will be called out and you will be sorted into your houses. When you’re here the houses you will be sorted in will be like your second family. Now if you lot wait here patiently, I’ll go see if they’re ready for you.”

 

When she left everyone began talking amongst themselves. Excited whispers about the ‘sorting’ began spreading and it seemed like barely any time at all when the Professor came back and asked them to follow her in.

June grabbed hold of Harry’s hand when they walked in, all the older students watched as the newbies filed in. In front of the long table that the Professors were all seated at there was a stool with a tatty hat on it.

 

“When I call your name you’ll come forward and put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted.”

 

_Well that’s a bit anticlimactic._ June thought to herself.

 

Then the hat started singing.


	6. The sorting ceremony

As soon as the song ended the hall erupted in applause. June blinked a few times, and then looked at her brother who seemed just as bemused.

 

That when McGonagall began calling out names, her hand tightened around her brothers. 

They watched as one by one people were called up, the girl they shared a boat with was put in Hufflepuff. A few more were called then the girl from earlier was called on. “Granger, Hermione.”

 

“GRYFFINDOR.”

 

The hat called out for everyone to hear, any second now it would be there turn.

 

“Malfoy, Draco.” With a cocky confidence that no elven year old should have the blonde swaggered forward and put the hat on. “SLYTHERIN.” It cried out instantly.

 

Ron leaned towards the twin, “There’s not a witch or wizard who went bad that wasn’t in Slytherin.” he told them whilst eyeing the blonde as he walked to the Slytherin table looking pleased for himself.

 

A few more names then, “Nott, Theodore.” June watched as the boy she meet walked up to the hat, thinking of what Ron was implying. “SLYTHERIN.” 

June watched he left and began walking to the table, she caught his eye but neither reacted to each other. Perhaps he could sense the glares that Ron and her brother were giving him. 

 

“Potter, Harry.” The hall fell silent except for the excited whispers, some of the older students craned their necks so they could get a good look, her brother took a breath and walked forward.

 

He sat on the stool, June bit her lip waiting, she could tell there was some debate going on between her brother and the hat and then…

 

“GRYFFINDOR.”

 

Her brother had the loudest cheers so far, Ron’s brothers from earlier stood up shouting out “WE GOT A POTTER!”

She could see the look of relief on his face as he took the hat of and headed to his new house table. When he was seated he looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile. When everyone calmed down the Professor began again.

 

“Potter, Juniper.” Once more excited whispers started and people wanted to get a good look at her. They assumed she too would join her brother in Gryffindor. When she sat down she could see the excited faces of said house, and once more her eyes meet her brothers. Then the hat was placed on her head and she could no longer see.

 

_ “Another Potter! Are you going to ask me to put you in Gryffindor too? _ ” The hat asked somewhat sarcy. 

 

_ “Umm no. Just put me somewhere that I’ll do well I guess.” _

 

_ “Hmm, you are just as brave as your brother, and willing to defend if need be, but no, Gryffindor is not the place for you, you’re loyal but to an extent, and your love of books and learning is admirable, but there’s some talents you have - your brother has them too - that makes you an excellent candidate for _ -”

 

“SLYTHERIN.” 

 

Where Harry had the loudest cheers June had none, save a few polite claps from the Slytherin table, and that was mostly from the first years she had already meet.

She felt somewhat stiff as she took the hat off and walked to the table of snakes that were eyeing her up. She sat down next to Theo who had made space for her. 

 

She looked back to see that Professor McGonagall seemed to be watching her with shock, though she soon got over it and continued on with the sorting. 

She looked across to the Gryffindor table, green eyes found green. June felt herself relax when Harry gave her a small smile. 

 

Soon the sorting was done and the feast began. Blaise was the last one to be sorted and sat across from her, he gave her a smirk.

 

“Well Potter you’ve certainly given this school a shock, and you’ve been here less than an hour.” 

A few of the first years around them snickered and Junes gaze once more travelled to the Gryffindor table where Ron glared at her and turned to say something to Harry.

 

Sensing her unease Theo nudged her to get her attention, she turned her gaze onto him. “You’re not sad about not being in Gryffindor are you? I thought you said you didn’t think that was the house for you.”

  
“I’m not upset about that it’s just… Ron was going on about how evil Slytherins are and I’m worried that Harry will…”

 

Theo raised an eyebrow. “Start believing that you’re evil too?”

 

She nodded her head, and he rolled his eyes. “Weasley is an idiot, and besides I saw your brother smile at you. I don’t think he cares you’re in Slytherin, in fact.” He looked over at the Gryffindor table. “I can see him snapping back at him.” 

 

Indeed when June looked she could see that Ron was looking down and looking a little ashamed whilst Harry glared at him. Sensing his sisters gaze Harry looked up and gave her a big grin, no matter what anyone said he wanted to make sure his sister knew he loved her no matter what, after all he too was nearly in the house of snakes.

 

“See, he doesn’t care what house you’re in.” Theo said once again, giving June a soft smile.

 

“Thanks Theo.” She said quietly.

 

“No problem.”

 

As they ate June began looking over the head table. Her eyes landed on a pale man with long dark hair and dark eyes, he seemed to be looking at her with suppressed shock. He was in conversation the Professor she and Harry had meet when they first went to Diagon alley.

 

When her eyes looked at the other man she felt the scar on her collarbone burn, her hand shot up to rub it as she glared at Professor Quirrell, not noticing when the other man’s gaze became confused as he turned away from looking at the Slytherin table to look at the other man, or rather over his shoulder at the other Potter child that also was staring at Quirrell and rubbing the scar on his forehead.

 

“You ok June?” Theo asked softly looking at the girl in concern.

 

Tearing her gaze away from the head table she looked to her new friend and gave him a smile. “I’m fine.”

 

When the feast came to an end the man that was seated in the middle of the teachers table stood up, blue eyes twinkling as he look over his students. 

 

“Weclome! Welcome! Students to another year at Hogwarts. Now I have a few start of term announcements. First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden, hence the name forbidden forest.” He cleared his throat and his bright blue eyes flashed to the Weasley twins. “And perhaps some of the older students should remember that too.” His gaze wandered around the hall. “Mr. Filch has also asked me to inform you that magic is not to be practiced in the corridor. Quidditch trails will be taking place in the second week of term, anyone interested in playing for their house should let Professor Hooch know. And finally before I send you off to bed I must let you all know that this year the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a painful death.” The man declared cheerfully.

 

June looked at her brother with disbelief, he gave her a similar look and shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Now off to bed with you lot, pip pip.” The man said cheerfully, at that the prefects stood up and called out for the first years to follow them.

The journey to the dungeons was a rather short one and she couldn’t help but question why the Slytherin dormitories were located in the dungeons? 

They stopped before a wall, at first there seemed to be nothing significant about it, but on closer inspection June was surprised to see little snakes ingrained in the wall, she was further shocked to realise that they formed a person.

 

The prefect looked over the first years. “I’m sure you’ve noticed the difference in this wall compared to the others, this is the entrance to the Slytherin common room.” Turning to face the wall s he said “pura cordis.”

 

The Snakes seemed to disappear as the wall swung open.

 

The inside of the common room was quiet a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. There was a fire place at the other end of the room in the middle of wall, either side of the fireplace there are two stairwells that must of led up to the dorm rooms. 

Where a wall should of been a giant window was instead. June was in awes by it, she could fish and some other creatures swim by, apparently they got a rather amazing view of the lake, or rather in the lake.

All-in-all June thought the room was rather elegant.

 

The prefect eyed all the first years, her gaze lingering on June for a second, before looking at the others. “Welcome everyone to the Slytherin common room, your new home for the next seven years. Come to me or one of the other prefects if you have any issues you wish to talk to about. I’ll pass you all over to Professor Snape now.”

 

“Thank you Miss  Farley.” 

 

A deep smooth voice sounded behind them causing the first years to startle. The man walked around them all, eyeing  them as he walked to stand in front of them.

 

“Welcome to the house of Slytherin, as some of you may already know, there are a lot of rumours and prejudices against the house of snakes, people will tell you that you’re evil or will associate you with those who are evil due to this. With that in mind you will stick together and present a united front outside of these walls. If you have any qualms with each other you keep it  _ within _ the walls.  Ideally if you did have a problem you’ll seek out either myself or one of the prefects out, no one outside these walls will care and ideally as you are all now family you will act as such.

There are a list of rules on the board that I expect you all to follow so make sure you read and obey them all. I will also be meeting up with everyone of you over the next few weeks to see how you are all settling in. Now it is late and I’m sure you are all ready to rest now, tomorrow breakfast will be served from six am up until nine, I expect all of you to be there before half seven, as your first lessons will be at nine, tomorrow morning I will also be handing out your time tables. Keep an eye on the board for any updates, I’ll be posting the first interviews on there soon, also if you lose or find something write a notice on the board so that others can see. Now the boys dormitories is on the left and the girls on the right. Look for your names on the door. Now off to bed.”

 

Dark eyes meet green, and for a moment Severus felt his world freeze. Then he left.


End file.
